Netsugan
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Envolviendo Yato la mano izquierda en el mentón de Yukine, haciéndole girarse lo suficiente para verle la tez hecha un poema. Teniendo así oportunidad de friccionar suave en un toque ligero sus labios contra los de él, para besarle cariñoso la punta de la nariz congelada por la brisa de febrero danzando a sus alrededores.


**N**_etsuga__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Porque Yato es un excelente padre (?)_

* * *

Yato sabe el momento en que Yukine empieza a disfrutar de su consuelo. Todo gracias a esa problemática conexión creada entre un dios y su regalía. Sekki es sensible, más que ninguno, en cada aspecto a lo que se le pueda describir o adjuntar dicho adjetivo. Es un niño solamente, caprichoso, inseguro y frágil. Capaz de doblegarse ante sus temores sin lucharlos. Pero eso solo se debe a la forma en la que viviera antes de su muerte. Por ello Yato es paciente, cariñoso a su manera, y trata siempre de elogiarle, cada que puede y no le sale improvisado o carente de emociones.

Al fin y al cabo fue él quien decidió hacerlo suyo, quien le encontró abandonado en la calle, brillando bajo la luz de un faro como un copo de nieve blanco.

Yukine se ha vuelto más sensitivo y la urgencia de ser tocado aumenta día a día. Es joven y sus necesidades siguen presentes: _"No entiendo por qué incluso debo sentirme 'así' si ya estoy muerto"_; trayéndole esa vez que con un puchero en los labios aunado a las mejillas sonrojadas se lo dijera. Tímido como avergonzado ante tal confesión.

Yato quiso explicárselo pero prefirió atender las necesidades de Yukine. Haciéndole estremecer, jadear y llorar sin remedio cuando le dio por enseñarle a masturbarse, aliviándolo de su frustración. _"Yukine, escucha, esto se hace solo, con nadie más"_; se lo dijo, dejando que se corriera en la palma de su mano, susurrándoselo al oído y dejando que el propio Yukine se aferrara a sus brazos en medio de su desesperación y placer desbordados, temblando incesante.

Pero decir que no le preocupaba el proceder que pudiera tener de ahora en adelante Yukine con respecto a ese asunto, hubiera sido mentir. Después de todo no quería castigar de nuevo al mocoso, ni tampoco escucharlo llorar tan fuerte como aquella mañana que pareciera eterna. Ni poner al borde de la muerte su existencia nuevamente.

Sin embargo ello no fue necesario, Yukine no realizó ningún acto pecaminoso que le corrompiera ni a él, ni a Yato; por el contrario, con su temple flaqueando a ratos intentó controlarse y hacer lo que Yato le hubo enseñando con respecto al alivio de sus necesidades, pero sin efecto alguno.

Haciendo que Sekki se tragara su orgullo y entrara al comedor con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas y los ojos acuosos y brillantes, temblándole los diminutos labios ante el deje de sus palabras.

"N-no se quita"

"¿Ah?"

"E-ese _asunto_ no se quiere calmar"

Mordiéndose los labios, irritado por lo vergonzoso de su situación al no querer verse débil frente a Yato. Lamentablemente eso no sucedió, la imagen de Yukine, abochornado e intentando no verle directamente, anidó una ternura inmensa en el interior de Yato que no pudo evitar llorar a moco tendido haciendo sus ruidos molestos como: "_Uoooooh_", de rodillas pegado al suelo. Como si no le cupiera el orgullo y lo conmovido que se sentía allá dentro por la sinceridad y ternura mostradas por ese problemático niño.

"¡Deja de hacer eso, es desagradable!"

El drama dura un par de segundos, segundos que a Yukine se le asemejan horas, tal vez por lo bochornosa que es la situación en sí, que solo empeora por las reacciones exageradas del dios ese. Las cejas le tiemblan, y los labios bien apretados solo los enrojecen, Sekki quiere que Yato deje su asquerosa reacción, pero éste no tiene intenciones todavía de hacerlo. Es entonces que a Yukine le da por girarse, darle la espalda, cerrando los puños y ojos, deseando que la frustración se vaya.

Y mientras Sekki se concentra en tratar de lograrla, Yato se yergue, serio, posando el celeste frívolo y mentolado de sus álgidas pupilas en la delgada espalda del mocoso.

Echándole un vago vistazo al cielo nocturno, sintiéndose indiferente a minutos con respecto a esa noche que se alza en particular ese día. Cuando Yato se decide, avanza un par de pasos hasta su regalía, extendiendo la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, sintiendo el rechazo instintivo de Yukine cuando logra rozarlo.

"¿No viniste a mí por eso?"

"Cá-llate"

"Yukine"

Sonrojado, abrazándose tembloroso, Sekki encorva el cuerpo, tratando de protegerse estúpidamente de algo que bien quiere. Yato no dice nada, le observa detenidamente, esperando, aguardando a que el niño se mueva por sus deseos naturales, esos que lo tienen doblegado ahora mismo y de los cuales no quiere ni puede escaparse.

"Dilo"

Yato ordena, Yukine traga duro, sintiendo de pronto los labios húmedos y calientes por el vaho que de su garganta se le sale.

"H-hazlo Yato, p-por favor"

El niño lo externa, avergonzado, impotente, deseoso, anhelante y con el rostro rojo, tan rojo como la sangre que a veces se avista en las garras del dios que le ha adoptado.

"Tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro"

Envolviendo Yato la mano izquierda en el mentón de Yukine, haciéndole girarse lo suficiente para verle la tez hecha un poema. Teniendo así oportunidad de friccionar suave en un toque ligero sus labios contra los de él, para besarle cariñoso la punta de la nariz congelada por la brisa de febrero danzando a sus alrededores. Descansando la frente sobre la ajena, meditando por instantes la mejor forma de concedérselo, ese deseo.

Y dándole satisfacción a las ansias de aquel su preciado niño abandonado.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **A mamá!Hiyori no le va a hacer gracia lo que papá!Yato hace con su querido hijo. Lo sé (?)


End file.
